


Shards

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Serial killers who cross paths..(And fall in love.)





	

The woods are eerily still on this dark and cold snowy night. And trudging through the snow banks, covered from head to toe so tightly bound up all that could be seen of the man beneath are a pair of cold blue eyes, glimmers of ice reflecting in the irises.

Splatters of blood still coat his side, all the way down his back. Making his shoulder stiff and hard to move underneath the soaked and frozen fabric.

“You need to lose some weight,” he mutters to the body across his back as he shifts it, trying to reposition the corpse into a less demanding spot.

For nearly an hour Delirious has carried this poor (and heavy) man from the pitiful campfire he had been sleeping at when Delirious found him. And carried out his contract.

Peter was surprisingly easy to kill, all things considered. By the time the man had registered that the sound of Delirious’ footsteps wasn’t a thing that should be happening in this isolated a location, and turned around..

Delirious’ machete had already sliced his throat open.

Blood was a part of the job, and the contract said to meet up at a cabin much further in the woods, so he hadn’t cared too much when Peter covered his outer coat in the stuff.

But after the long hike he was seriously considering just dropping the corpse and lobbing off his head to take as a trophy. It would be much easier to carry only a portion of the body than the whole thing.

_But the contract said to bring all of Peter._

Delirious didn’t feel like asking questions when he got the call. So now he was stuck with dragging Peter’s slowly freezing body the last half mile to the cabin in the woods.

.

When the cabin was finally in sight and he was nearly upon the door, Delirious pulled a phone from his pocket and called the number he was given.

 _Ring. Ring._ **Thump.** _Ring._ _Ring._

For several times the phone kept ringing, someone was clearly inside and it was obviously who he was trying to reach, though why Paul wasn’t picking up Delirious had no idea.

And not much patience to wait to find out, because he kicked the door open and threw Peter’s stupid corpse in front of him and into the room.

“Where’s my money?” Delirious shouted as he stepped inside, ripping the scarf from his mouth and grinning. “You promised me 30k If I brought your brother’s stupid fat ass all the way over here and..”

Letting his sentence trail off Delirious finally notices the large, spooked, Italian man standing on the other side of the cabin, holding a pair of throwing knives, and a body that looks suspiciously like Peter laying on the ground before him.

“.. Your money?” The Italian starts, relaxing out of his stance and slipping the last of the his knives into the pouch at his side.

Delirious glances at Peter’s body as he steps over it, and takes note of the array of knives embedded all across the front of the corpse.

(Knives that would have been splattered through his stomach if he hadn’t thrown the body in front of him.)

His machete is still bouncing against his side, secured by an strap and withing easy reach should he need it, so Delirious has no fear as he walks right up to the other man and thrusts his hand out to shake.

“H2O Delirious!” He declares, and waits, grinning like the devil himself. 

“I.. Chaos. Chilled Chaos,” the Italian tries to blink his surprise away. He begins to reach his hand toward’s Delirious but stops. “Were you contracted to kill Paul Rudianos too?” 

It wasn’t unheard of for two killers to be contracted for a hit on one man, after all. A buyer trying to get the lowest price by having the hitmen take themselves out? Not something that bares repeating, but nothing unusual in their field.

“Nope,” Delirious says with cheer and grabs Chiled’s hand, doing all the work of shaking it himself. “Paul Rudianos sent me to kill _Peter_ Rudianos.”

“His brother.” Chilled takes the information in and lets his hand be shaken as he thinks. 

“And Peter..” He looks past Delirious to the body riddled with knives and thrown at the entrance of the room, then smiles a slow, resigned grin. “Well, it looks like neither of us is getting paid then, huh?”

Delirious suddenly tugs Chilled closer, refusing to let go of his hand. “Not unless you pay me with kisses,” he leers, eyebrows waggling. His face bright with unspoken laughter.

“I..” Chilled’s voice squeaks and his face begins to flush as Delirious keeps leaning closer. His eyes wide, he tries to back away but Delirious has a tight grip on his hand. “I’m not ..”

Delirious’ hot breath ghosts across Chilled’s face, he is _so_ close. Close enough to touch. Close enough to taste. And his words send shivers down Chilled’s spine as he asks, “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” is the muttered reply. A girlfriend but.. His brain is breaking in the onslaught of Delirious’ presence.

The man’s grin is deadly, and keeps approaching further still until it hovers over Chilled’s lips. Suddenly dry, he licks them wet with a swipe of his tongue.

“Would you like one?” Delirious whispers, and kisses Chilled.

Thoroughly, and with such raw intensity, that he can only hold onto the only solid thing in front of him; Delirious.

.

“You know it’s getting cold outside,” Delirious remarks in a matter-of-fact way once Chilled is too heated from kisses to protest being moved away from the mess the two corpses make at the front of the cabin, and off to the the bedroom in the back.

“We should probably take our clothes off to keep warm.” And slips right out of one of his coats, letting it fall to the floor as his mouth seeks out Chilled’s again.

“How is that going to–!” Chilled tries to protest, but his attempt is weak and falters under the warmth of Delirious’ lips.

He is warm all over, from head to toe, so heated that his shirt slipping over his head is a welcome removal, his skin flustered under the careful caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> [extra] :
> 
> “Hey baby,” Delirious says with a leer and smacks Chilled’s ass.
> 
> “Hey!” Chilled squeaks and spins around. “I’m a guy!”
> 
> Instead of the embarrassment and backpedaling he expected to see from the other boy, Delirious just blinks. Then says, “Well I’m sorry you have a nice ass. Excuse me for admiring it.”


End file.
